onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 37
Chapter 37 is titled "The Pirate Kuro of All Means". Cover Volume: 5 Pg.: 29 Buggy's Crew: After the Battle! Vol. 3: "Buggy's Adventure" Buggy tries to make a baby bird his dinner. Short Summary During their battle, Kuro remembers his past as pirate and explains he does not want to live this life anymore. Luffy then tells him what a real pirate ambition shall be. Long Summary The battle between Kuro and Luffy begins, Luffy is unable to gain an upper hand against Kuro as he is too quick and agile. After a few punches, Kuro lands on Luffy's arm and heads straight for him. Luffy gets a kick to the face for his efforts and is knocked away. The Black Cat Pirates cheer Captain Kuro on, but Kuro reminds them that they shouldn't be calling him that anymore. Kuro flashbacks to 3 years ago. On board his ship, where he has summoned Jango. He announces he desires to give up being a pirate and tells Jango he can be captain. His crew inform him a Marine ship has been spotted, which Kuro comments is the third time this week. Jango points out, that after they defeat the Marines they will become more famous, which Kuro confirms that Jango is correct on that much so he will stop being Kuro. When Jango laughs since the Marines will chase him to death, Kuro announces he will kill himself. On deck a crew member asks if he should fire the cannons, Kuro states that he should just lower a small boat and then heads towards the Marine ship alone. When all is silent, the crew prepare the cannons believing Kuro is dead. However upon investigating the ship they find Kuro has killed all the Marines onboard himself. Kuro starts his plan by approaching a Marine who happens to be alive and steps on his jaw to break it, to Kuro's amazement the Marine talks back even with a broken jaw. Since the Marine spoke back, Kuro announces he can be the one to take the great Captain Kuro back alive. Dressing up a member of the crew to look like Kuro, Jango hypnotizes the unfortunate crew member into believing he is Kuro. Then the Marine is hypnotized into believing he captured Kuro. The pair sail away and Kuro smiles as he watches, knowing soon the world will believe Kuro is dead and he can begin the rest of his plan. Kuro asks Luffy if now he knows what he wants. Kuro once again attacks Luffy, Luffy reacts by shoving a rock in one of Kuro's Cat Claws, then he turns with the rock in his hands and snaps the Claw's blades. Luffy then gives Kuro on how he shouldn't be a pirate if he doesn't want the fame that follows with it. Luffy then goes on about his own plan to become Pirate King. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Kuro's past is revealed. Characters 1: First apparition Anime Episode Episode 15 Site Navigation ca:Capítol 37 it:Capitolo 37